


Oblivious to the Obvious

by Sammyismyhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Season/Series 01, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyismyhero/pseuds/Sammyismyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story a little over a year ago for my dear friend easytiger as a Christmas gift. It was my first attempt at slash, so go easy on me. </p>
<p>Inspired by the scene in S1Ep8 Bugs. Sam and Dean are on different wavelengths but the one thing they are sure of is that they are in love with on another. Now it's all about waiting for the right moment. When a party goer obviously see's their love, it opens a door to the confrontation they always needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious to the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytiger/gifts).



I couldn't stop staring at them, well no woman at this party could. All around me women were practically drooling over the two guys who stood a bit too close, whispering gently in each other's ears and looking at each other like nothing else existed around them. They were both tall and muscular, the kind of muscular that probably had them wrecking their apartment on a daily basis in fits of passionate sex. The taller one looked younger; he was slim with floppy brown hair that swung over his hazel eyes giving him that fresh faced look, as if all his life he had been sheltered, he was pristine and beautiful. His eyes were deep; they were the eyes of a person who had lived more than their fair share. I wanted to look deep into them, not to be penetrated by them, and see the struggles of his life in those eyes but I never had the chance. His eyes were always entangled with another pair of eyes, green eyes. The Green eyed one was slightly shorter but not by much and to me it seemed perfect because those green eyes stared right up into his lover's eyes. He was shorter but he walked taller like a protector. They walked as if it was them against the world, and maybe it had been. They strolled in bickering but green eyes paid no mind to his boy, they walked to the drinks table and the tall one was close whispering in green eye's ear. Green eyes laughed and smirked while the other rolled his eyes, clearly whatever the taller one was trying to convey was falling on deaf ears. People came up to talk to them and green eyes would put his arm around his lover as if to say this is mine. His hands wandered to his shoulder, his waist and sometimes he would just grab his hand and hold it tight while those around them would smile. I guess the taller one didn't like pda though because he looked so awkward and skittish. The taller one wriggled out of green eye's grasp and started to walk away not before green eyes slapped his ass, causing the boy to stiffen for a split sec before he kept on walking. Boy was I glad I had a full view of that exchange and maybe I can just ask green eyes some harmless questions.

"Hi my name's Cindy"

"Dean, nice to meet you"

Dean smiled at the woman and turned to look for Sam but he had already disappeared into the house, or maybe he had left. Maybe he had pushed it too far; he really took this whole pretend to be a couple thing a little too seriously. Dean sighed and turned back to the red haired woman who was beaming at him.

"You two are adorable by the way" she said taking a sip of her wine

"Thanks, we try" Dean said smiling still scanning for Sam while grabbing a seat on the patio; he was getting scared thinking that Sam had run off, that he had screwed things up. Why did he have to be the freak that's in love with his brother? Fuck.

"How long have you been together?" Cindy asked taking the seat opposite him

"Oh, long as I can remember it seems." Dean said drinking his beer trying to calm his nerves

"I'm sorry if I'm prying, it's just I couldn't help but notice how in love you two are" Cindy said peering into those green eyes looking for a hint of anything that screamed I'm straight. A girl can hope she thought.

Dean just laughed dryly, "Yea, we do look like it don't we" he said confusing Cindy

"I wish my husband would look at me the way your partner looks at you" she said taking another sip

Dean could have gotten whiplash with how fast he jerked his head towards her, "Really?" he asked and he mentally kicked himself for sounding so excited but maybe if other people noticed something then he might not be so crazy.

"Yea!" Cindy said in disbelief, "I just happened to see you guys come in and he was looking at you as if you were the only thing in his world" she said smiling warmly at Dean who was beaming, clearly this guy need reassurance, thought Cindy.

"Sometimes I don't know what to think with him" Dean said taking another swig from his beer

"Well don't worry because I can tell he loves you a lot" Cindy said putting a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, "So when did you know?" she added

"Know what?" Dean asked confused

"Know that you loved him. With me and Greg, my husband, it was our fifth date and everything that could go wrong went wrong. We went to dinner at a really fancy restaurant and he spilled wine on my dress in the first 5 minutes of sitting down, got steak sauce on his shirt and he knocked over the dessert tray, it was just a total disaster. We left the restaurant in silence and about a block down I just started laughing hysterically, even though it was a disaster it was the most fun I had ever had and I just knew it was meant to be."

Dean was looking down smiling at her story, he scanned the area once again for Sam and once the coast was clear he turned back to Cindy, "Well I guess the first time I really realized that I was in love with him we were camping. It was years ago, he probably doesn't even remember this happened. He was having a hard time with his dad and I decided to cheer him up by taking him away. We had set up camp and everything was going great, this was the first real time I had acknowledged my feelings for him and was alone with him. Anyway, he went to gather fire wood, a long time passed and I started getting freaked out. I waited a bit more but I was so scared something might have happened to him that I ended up running through the forest in just my socks, underwear and no shirt screaming his name like a crazy person. I found him by a stream just looking out at it and he had slightly longer hair back then, and it was just covering half his face and before I had always bugged him about cutting it but in that moment he looked so… beautiful." Dean cleared his throat Cindy was looking at him like a hungry wolf, but he just smiled remembering, "He turned and saw me and just started laughing. Like a full body laugh throwing his head back to the wind and then doubling over. I couldn't help but laugh too because I must have looked ridiculous and it had been so long since I had heard him laugh like that. That was the moment. I knew right there that I loved him more than I was willing to admit, so much so that it scared me."

* * *

 

Dean and Cindy were sitting on the back porch of the house and behind them through the screen doors was Sam. He was leaning on the wall listening to Dean tell her that story. Sam slid down the wall until he was sitting. He ran his hand through his hair everything stopped and all he heard in his head was, 'I loved him more than I was willing to admit.'

Sam remembered that day. He had been fighting with dad, their dad. Sam had been 14 at the time, just in high school, but he already had his eyes set for college, their dad was mad that his son was already thinking about a far off future that he didn't agree with. Dean had wanted to cheer him up so he took him for a brotherly bonding camping trip. Sam hadn't wanted to go but he also didn't want to be around their dad at that moment. He had gone off for a walk under the pretense of finding firewood, he had found a stream and sat down near it letting tears spill from his eyes for the first time. He didn't want to cry in front of Dean. In the midst of his break down he heard Dean screaming like a mad man. He wiped his eyes and stood up turning in time to see his brother panting in his boxers and socks, his hair all messed up and a look of terror turned to relief on his face. Sam had laughed like he never had before and it felt good. He had made fun of Dean the whole walk back which took twice as long because he would stop and fall over laughing and Dean even joined in. They had spent the rest of the day laughing and joking before they went to sleep in their tent. In the morning he had woken up first and he was draped all over his shirtless brother, he should have moved away but he felt so comfortable against Dean's skin and he just stared at his brother until he dozed off again to the sound of Dean's heartbeat. If it would have been up to him every night would be like that one and maybe that was when he fell in love, or maybe when he realized he had always been in love with Dean. When he woke up the second time Dean was gone making breakfast, he was expecting his brother to call him a girl but when he had stepped out of the tent Dean didn't mention anything. They had eaten in almost complete silence and Sam felt so confused. He thought maybe Dean was so weirded out and embarrassed that he never wanted to think about it again but hearing Dean tell this story made him think that maybe he had been wrong.

"Hey there you are" exclaimed Sam as he stepped out onto the porch. Dean just nodded avoiding Sam's gaze as he drank the rest of his beer.

Sam walked to him, bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek causing Cindy to swoon

Dean looked up wide eyed and stared into his brother's warm eyes searching for an answer to whatever that was

"It was nice meeting you both, I'll leave you alone" Cindy said as she retreated to grab some more wine.

Sam let go of Dean and plopped down on the vacated chair.

"What was that about?" asked Dean as he absentmindedly touched his cheek where Sam's lips had been

"Just keeping up appearances" said Sam looking directly at Dean without any fear

Dean thought he saw a longing for him but he must have been imagining things

"C'mon I'm tired of this place, let's go" said Dean placing his empty beer bottle on the table and getting up

Sam got up and linked his hand with Deans causing Dean to just look down, "Appearances" Sam said without looking at his brother. They both walked out of the house holding hands and it didn't feel wrong or awkward in fact Dean felt as though they were both walking a little taller, a little more confident and comfortable and he realized he couldn't stop staring at his brother who just smirked.

"Wanna drive?" Dean asked as they neared the Impala, they had parked her away from the house and near some that were under construction so no one could remember the car in case they were spotted later on that night.

"Sure" Sam said beaming at Dean causing Dean to roll his eyes

They let go of each other and neither said a word. Sam put the key in the ignition and started the car but he stopped before actually driving off

"Sammy?" Dean asked in confusion

"I heard you, ya know"

"Heard what?" Dean said automatically

"You know what" Sam said looking at Dean with hurt eyes

Dean stopped breathing and he's almost positive his heart skipped a couple of beats. He was waiting for the, what the fucks?! You're a sicko! Get away from me! I'm going back to Stanford! But instead more silence followed and Sam just sat there with his hands on his lap staring ahead with a blank expression.

"Oh that" Dean said chuckling and running a hand through his hair. The silence was killing him

Sam turned to look at him, "Dean" he said and it was almost absolution

"It's okay Sam, I'm sorry. I know I have problems, always had" Dean said looking down feeling completely humiliated, "I'll go" Dean said pulling the door handle

"No, Dean" Sam said turning almost erratically and grabbing Dean, "You are… you don't have problems Dean" Sam said sighing with exasperation as he let go of Dean

Dean just stared at him, at his baby brother with his head hung so low.

"It's just… I always thought you knew"

"Knew?" asked Dean

"That night, in the tent… I thought you had known. I had woken up and I was on you, draped all over you like in those chick movies and it felt… it felt good Dean but in the morning you were gone, you had gone to make breakfast and then when you didn't mention it I thought maybe you thought it was too embarrassing to even make fun of me for it"

Dean just stared at Sam. He remembered thinking how beautiful his baby brother had looked stretched out on top of him. He had brushed Sam's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before getting out to make him a surprise breakfast, it had been a long time since he had felt pure happiness. Of course being Dean, he just had to over think himself into cowardice.

"I just thought you saw me as your bratty little brother who was a closet freak in love with his own brother," Sam said looking back out onto the empty darkening road. He was startled when he felt Dean grab his hand and hold it.

"Dean don't" Sam said, he didn't want the pity

Dean grabbed Sam's chin turned his baby brother's head to face him. He looked into those fearful eyes and just smiled as he pressed his lips against Sam's in a moment of pure abandon, he was in love. Electricity shot through Sam's body as he felt the soft push of Dean's lips hit his, he had dreamt of this moment and now that it was here all he could think was that they were softer than he imagined.

Dean broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Sam's, "You are not a freak" he said running his hand through Sam's hair, "A brat yes but not a freak" he added laughing and emitting a smile from Sam

Dean started to sit back and was going to say, 'let's get a move on' but as always his brother was one impulsive little shit. Dean was sent crashing into his seat with force as Sam dove over to him crashing his lips to Dean's along with the rest of his torso. Dean could feel all the wanting, the longing, the need to be close to him in that moment. He smiled through the kiss, his little brother, his Sammy, always wanted things when he wanted them. Sam was clumsy and sloppy and his need for Dean was painful. He crashed his body to Deans at an awkward angle, the stick shift digging into his pelvic bone his legs awkwardly bent but he didn't care, feeling Dean's soft lips against his, Dean's lips opening to let him in, Dean's hands on his back and waist holding him. He had waited years for this feeling, for his brother's touch.

Dean held Sam letting himself go in this passion. His tongue exploring Sam's mouth and it was sweet and warm and he couldn't stop even if he tried. Sam was pushing himself more into Dean almost like a needy kid, in this moment it was like Sam was that little kid he loved and cared for, Dean just smiled. He leaned down and pulled the leaver to push his seat back. The jolt broke the kiss and sent Sam falling forward but Dean caught him with a chuckle.

"C'mere" Dean said softly grabbing and pulling Sam out of the driver's seat.

Sam just smiled as he straddled Dean with his too long legs hitting the dashboard. Dean just grabbed Sam's waist bringing him as close to his body as he could pushing his pelvis up to meet Sam's causing Sam to moan. His other hand trailed up to Sam's hair grabbing it and pushing their lips together because even though Sam was being impulsive and needy Dean couldn't help but want to own his baby brother completely. Sam started to slowly rotate his hips grinding down against Dean relishing the fact that he could feel his brother getting hard beneath him.

"Sammy" Dean breathed out breaking the kiss. Sam caressed Dean's cheek smiling. They kept kissing, groping and grinding and moaning and steaming up the windows of the Impala. Dean was painfully hard in his pants.

"Sammy" he said like a prayer and Sam's own dick was throbbing with blood

They kept kissing and suckling each other's necks. Sam knew just how to grind on Dean to make it unbearable. Dean pushed up into Sam he could feel himself getting close. He couldn't believe his little brother was going to make him literally cum in his pants

"Sammy… you're guna make me cum" Dean panted out and Sam just smirked grinding harder and faster and kissing Deans lips like they were his life blood.

Dean groaned and stilled as he came gripping Sam tightly. Sam stopped and looked down at his brother's trembling form.

"Fuck Sammy" Dean breathed and Sam smiled

Sam kissed Dean's forehead and then his lips. Dean lowered his hand on Sam's waist slipping it in his pants until he was pressing against Sam's opening. Sam gasped into Dean's mouth

He pushed around the opening feeling Sam constrict and contract his hole in anticipation. Dean slowly probed the opening and gently inserted one finger sliding it in and rotating it around in circles as Sam started to grind on Dean again and moan softly.

"Cum for me Sammy, I want you to cum for me" Dean whispered as he pushed up with his finger and inserted another and started to move both together stretching Sam out who was just whimpering and pushing himself harder against Dean.

"Dean" said Sam and it was like a beg that made Dean's dick twitch

"C'mon Sammy" Dean whined as his finger pumped his baby brother

Sam whimpered and moaned as he stiffened pushing himself back into Dean's fingers, "I'm cumming D"

Dean let Sam collapse on him as he kept sliding his fingers inside of his brother. He brought his other hand up and ran it through Sam's hair. Sam kept twitching and trembling and moaning into Dean's neck. Dean exited Sam's hole and just held him until both their breathing had gone back to normal, he was amazed at how big his brother was and how sometimes he seemed so small in his arms.

"We should go somewhere more comfortable" Dean said after a while.

Sam just nodded and slid back into the driver's seat and Dean pushed his seat back forward. They sat still for a moment, Dean stared at his crotch there was a huge wet stain, he looked over at Sam and he had one too. Dean reached over and rubbed the spot causing Sam to shiver. "Let's go find a bed"

* * *

 

They crashed into the abandoned home like two horny teenagers, and maybe they were. It seemed like they had waited their whole lives for this moment. They moved through the home lips pushed against each other bodies crashed together, hands groping and pulling and needy and aching. They reached the bedroom a trail of clothes behind them, now kissing each other in just their underwear skin to skin. Sam suddenly stopped, pushing Dean away.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean said panting with urgency

Sam just smirked and kissed Dean gently and then kissed his way down Dean's chest and stomach until he was on his knees. Dean's breath hitched as Sam pulled down his boxers exposing his member. Sam slowly grabbed it causing Dean to jerk and then pressed his lips to it kissing his cock starting at the base.

"I… want… you… to… explode…" Sam said in between kisses. He reached the head of Dean's cock and licked at the opening tonguing the sensitive skin causing Dean to shiver.

Dean cradled Sam's head and ran his fingers through his brother's hair as his brother opened his mouth and took Dean into him. He stilled Dean in his mouth, running his tongue around tasting the saltiness that was his brother and loving that he could feel Dean pulsing and throbbing inside of him. He could feel beads of precum forming on the tip of Dean's cock and he sucked causing Dean to shudder. Dean couldn't help but grip onto Sam's hair and move his head up and down the length of his cock faster. Dean threw his head back and moaned as Sam licked up and down Dean's cock and licked off the precum that had been spilling out. Dean pushed Sam's head farther causing Sam to gag a bit before relaxing into the position. Dean tried not to pump too hard into Sam but it just felt so good he couldn't help but want to fuck his baby brother's face. He closed his eyes and the let sound of Sam's mouth wrapped around his dick consume him. Sam let Dean push his head faster onto his dick and he let his brother fuck his face. He loved the sticky salty precum that was drenching his mouth and throat and his own dick was painfully hard.

"Guna cum soon Sammy" Dean said releasing Sam's head but Sam kept going, kept sucking kept deep throating Dean.

"Sammy" Dean groaned out as he gripped Sam's hair again stilling him as he thrust himself deeply into Sam feeling his cum spill out and down his brother's throat. He slipped out of Sam's mouth and collapsed to his knees and looked at his smiling brother. He grabbed Sam by the hair and kissed him not being able to deny the fact that he was so turned on by his brother swallowing his seed. He could taste himself in his brother's mouth and he didn't care.

Dean got up pulling Sam with him and throwing him on the bed. He peeled off Sam's boxers and laid himself on top of his brother grinding his limp cock against Sam's rock hard one.

"D… I need you" Sam moaned as Dean pulled his hair and kissed his neck

"Oh do you Sammy?" Dean teased as he licked and nibbled on Sam's nipples

"Please"

Dean went back to kissing Sam and with his other hand gripping his baby brother's cock and stroked it causing Sam to groan.

Dean kissed Sam, "You want me?"

"Yes Dean" Sam whined pushing up his cock into Dean

"Well first we have to get you ready" Dean whispered in Sam's ear while nibbling his earlobe

Dean sat up looking at his brother splayed out beneath him. Sam's cock was stretched out, hard as a rock on his stomach. Dean kissed his way down, suckling the head of Sam's cock before getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor. He kneaded Sam's cheeks and spread them looking at Sam's hole. Dean licked a finger and then rubbed it at Sam's opening. He teased Sam with his finger making Sam open up to him.

"Dean… please I can't take it" Sam said arching his back off the bed

Dean just smiled. He pushed in a finger and then a second stretching Sam out. Sam was writhing with pleasure. Suddenly Sam felt empty as Dean removed his fingers but then he felt the warm wetness of Dean's mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. Dean ran his tongue around the edges of Sam's hole. Sam whimpered and moaned as Dean prodded his hole. Dean pushed with his tongue until he was inside Sam. Sam just kept moaning Dean's name and Dean never wanted him to stop. He pressed his lips to Sam's hole and pushed his tongue deeper circling it in Sam's hole. Sam gripped the sheets as he rotated his hips pushing himself downwards. With his other hand Dean grabbed Sam's throbbing cock and stroked it causing Sam to buck his hips

"Hey calm down sweetheart" Dean said as he slowly stroked Sam

"You're driving me crazy jerk"

Dean just laughed and went back to licking Sam's asshole. It was open now awaiting him and he inserted his tongue into Sam repeatedly causing Sam to squirm. Dean sat back and inserted both his fingers easily into Sam.

"You want me Sammy?" Dean said as finger fucked his brother

"Fuck me Dean" Sam panted out as gripped the sheets so hard his arms ached

Dean removed his fingers and stood up looking at his brother in ecstasy. Dean lifted Sam's legs so they were resting on his hips and then he grabbed his cock and rubbed it on Sam's opening. He pushed the head in and it slid in gently. Sam dropped his hips and Dean inched his way in more. Sam winced and gasped and moaned as his brother filled him up.

"You okay?" Dean asked

Sam nodded and propped himself up causing Dean to lower himself to meet his brother's lips, "I want all of you"

As they kissed Dean pushed the rest of his cock into Sam causing Sam to lift up and wrap his arms around Dean's back to brace himself. Dean buried his face in Sam's hair and started pumping in and out. Sam clung to Dean and moaned and panted. He dropped his head back exposing his neck and Dean planted kisses all over him. Sam let go of Dean falling back onto the bed and arching his back. Dean grabbed Sam's hips and started slamming Sam down onto him.

"Oh god Dean… faster" Sam moaned out as he grabbed a hold of his cock and rubbed the glistening head.

"I'm close Dean don't stop" Sam moaned out

Dean stared down at Sam and the way his body was arching and the way he was working his cock. The way his eyes were shut tightly in pleasure, the way his hair was matted against his forehead, he thought 'my brother is beautiful'.

"Cum for me Sammy" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's hips hard and slammed him down causing Sam to scream out as rivulets of cum exploded from his cock spilling all over his stomach and chest. Dean stilled letting his brother milk out the remnants of his cum.

"Cum inside me D" Sam said as he squeezed his own cock

Dean removed himself from Sam causing Sam to whine, "Hush" said Dean, "Turn over" and Sam did as he was told with the help of Dean. He lay on his stomach and Dean quickly reinserted himself into his brother causing Sam to groan. Dean bent over Sam kissing the base of his neck and started to pump furiously. Sam grunted and gripped the sheets as Dean pounded into him moaning his name over and over again like a mantra. Dean kneaded Sam's hips probably bruising him but he couldn't help but want to feel Sam beneath him, he couldn't help wanting to pound his little into oblivion.

"I'm guna cum Sammy" Dean said as he gripped Sam's hair causing Sam to scream out as his final thrusts brought release deep inside Sam.

Dean fell onto his back on the bed beside his brother. They both turned to look at each other and Sam leaned in to kiss Dean. Sam milked Dean's cock making sure to get out every drop and Dean's hand traveled down to Sam's hole. He loved feeling it open and slick with his cum. Sam moaned into Dean and broke the kiss, licking Dean's cum off his fingers. Dean rolled Sam over and grabbed Sam's cock and stroked it while he fingered Sam's hole. He brought his cum drenched fingers up and Sam lapped up all the stray cum. Dean was afraid he might get hard all over again. Dean sat up and leaned over taking Sam's cock and putting it in his mouth

"Dean" Sam moaned as he watched his brother clean him up. Dean kept fingering and scooping up the cum that was oozing out of his brother and Sam kept sucking his fingers hungrily. Dean couldn't help it he went back and started to finger Sam's open hole. Sam moaned and grinded into Dean and laced his fingers through Deans hair and pushed Dean's face onto his cock. Dean could feel his little brother growing inside his mouth.

"Christ Sammy, ready to go again?"

"Can you blame me, you're killing me here" Sam said exasperated

"It's only fair I make you cum just one more time" Dean said smiling and going back to working his brother

Dean deep throated Sam as he inserted three fingers into his hole. His cum made it slick as he spread and stretched Sam out arching his fingers upwards to hit Sam's sweet spot, which he did when Sam gasped out and moaned something like 'fuck'

Sam was fully hard in Dean's mouth pumping in and out. Dean worked his fingers hard pushing on Sam's spot until Sam was writhing on the sheets.

"Dean…. Stop… I'm guna cum" Sam said and Dean just smiled pushing his fingers deeper and harder as he took Sam into his throat

Sam screamed out and pushed all the way into Dean's throat as he came. It was just a couple of sputters but Dean swallowed it all and fell back onto the bed

"Satisfied?" Dean asked wiping the side of his mouth

Sam leaned over the kissed Dean deeply, "I love you" he breathed out as he fell back onto his pillow.

* * *

 

Dean lay in the bed with Sam draped over him he had his arms wrapped around his baby brother running his fingers through his hair. Sam sighed.

"I told you it was worth it to check out one of those realtor showings again" Dean said smiling, "Guess it was completely obvious to everyone that we were a couple"

Sam just laughed, "Yea especially since you were holding my hand and being a girl the whole time" Sam said poking Dean in the chest

"Hey! You're the girl in this relationship okay remember I'm Agent Muldor you're Scully"

Sam just laughed and gave Dean a light punch in the ribs causing Dean to laugh. He ruffled Sam's hair.

"Go to sleep Sammy"

"Love you too Dean" Sam responded and Dean just smiled as he drifted off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
